The Hunt
'Chapter One: The Hunt' It was late at night when the Hunters caught the scent of their prey. “We‘re close, keep up.” ordered the leader. The group of fifteen to twenty Hunters were deep in the woods of southern California, tracking their prey. But these were no ordinary Hunters tracking any ordinary prey. The lead Hunter was a tall, husky man with dirty blonde hair and stubble outlining his chin. His name, Alan Harris, born into a family of Hunters dating back as far as time itself. His right hand man, his son, Dominick Harris, a man of twenty. “Dad?” questioned Dominick. “Do we really have to kill them once we find them?” Alan stopped in his tracks, “Son, they‘re monsters. We have to kill them.” “But they‘re family.” Dominick protested. Alan took a deep breath and exhaled. “Not anymore.” he said and kept on walking. Dominick followed close behind. After all, the only other light source there was, was the illuminating light of the waxing moon shining overhead. A good few miles ahead of the Hunters were two females, panting hard. “How much further mom?” asked the younger teen, a girl with shimmering blonde hair and green eyes that shone in the darkness. “I‘m really worn out.” “We have to keep going Calla.” said the mother, a woman in her late twenties, who also had blonde hair but darker eyes than her daughter. “I can smell them. The Hunters, they‘re close. We have to keep running.” “Can‘t we just shift forms?” Calla asked. “No.” said her mother. Rose Wright, a woman born into a bloodline that wasn’t purely human. She was born into a bloodline of beings known as werewolves, and she happen to pass on the gene to her daughter, Calla. The two women were being chased by Hunters, led by Rose’s husband, Alan, and her son, Calla’s older brother, Dominick. Rose and Calla continued to run through the forest, but the sounds of voices startled them. The voices were followed by the sounds of gunfire and the sounds of arrows being released from bow strings. “Mom?” Calla asked, scared. “What‘s that smell?” Rose sniffed the air then growled. “It‘s Wolfsbane Calla.” she answered. “It‘s potentially deadly to us.” As she picked up her speed, Calla tripped over a tree root and tumbled down a small hill, getting leaves and twigs tangled up in her hair. “Calla!” screamed Rose, who knelt down next to her daughter. “You okay sweetheart?” “Yeah.” Calla replies, catching her breath. Suddenly two arrows flew past them, and flashlight beams shone right on them. “Found them Alan!” called one of the Hunters. “Don‘t let them get away!” came Alan’s voice from not far off. Rose helped Calla to her feet and the two ran as fast as they could. Suddenly Rose was hit in the leg by an arrow, its tip coated in Wolfsbane. “Mom!” Calla knelt down by her injured mother. “Listen to me Calla.” Rose said. “Keep on running, don‘t look back.” The teenager shook her head, “Not without you.” She placed one arm around her mom’s waist and lifted her off the ground. “We‘re in this together mom.” Calla continued on down the path. She could smell the Hunters behind her. They were gaining up on her and Rose. “We can make it mom.” Calla said, reassuring her mother. Suddenly Calla felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder and she collapsed on the ground. An arrow had pierced her skin and the Wolfsbane was burning the wound. Rose pulled the arrow out of her daughter’s shoulder, Calla screamed in pain as the arrow was ripped out. “Get up Calla.” Rose ordered, yanking Calla to her feet. She looked straight into Calla’s eyes, “Now keep on running and don‘t look back. No matter what you hear or sense, keep running.” Calla’s eyes welled with tears. “We‘re in this together mom. I‘m not going on without you.” she tried her best to hold back her tears, but they spilled over and down her cheeks. Rose hugged her daughter, tightly. “Listen to me Calla,” she said. “You have to go on, you’re still young and have a full life ahead of you.” Calla nodded but she was still crying. The Hunters were closing in on the two. Rose and Calla raced on, even though the Wolfsbane was pumping through their bloodstream and making them weaker and weaker by the minute. The two girls hid behind a tree, catching their breath. “We have to shift mom.” Calla said. Rose finally agreed. “Alright. Start shifting.” Calla looked straight up at the waxing moon above and blinked. Her eye color changed from green to gold and her entire facial features changed. Her ears pointed and her canine teeth elongated. Her fingernails grew into fine pointed claws and she let out a howl as she finished her transformation. Rose finished her shift a second after Calla. The two werewolves darted into the night, but they were met with the firing of funs and arrows. Rose flanked her daughter, her intention was to shield Calla from the bullets and arrows. Due to Calla’s youth, she was faster than her mother and she was a bit further ahead, which was Rose’s intention. After the sound of repeated gun fire, Rose yelped and tripped over her own feet. Calla braked her speed and turned around to see her mother revert back to her human form, and she was dead. “Mom!” she cried and was ready to turn back but remembered her mother’s words. Before the Hunters could catch up to her, Calla ran as fast as she could, but she could still hear the fast footsteps of at least five to eight Hunters. Arrows flew past her left and right, a few barely nicked her skin, but the Wolfsbane stung. A few more flew right above Calla’s head as she raced through the forest. Her luck ran out when three arrows pierced her in the back. Calla yelped and tripped over her own feet as well. “I refuse to die.” Calla growled, her golden eyes piercing the darkness. She mustered up her strength and darted deep into the woods. As she got deeper, she could smell more werewolves. She could also smell blood. Calla found the sight of the werewolves. She watched the fight from the top of a hill. There were only two werewolves fighting another, but there were also three humans along with them. Calla breathed a sigh of relief when she realized she had lost the Hunters that were tracking her. But she soon felt dizzy and lightheaded and stumbled a bit. “They need my help.” Calla said to herself. The darker werewolf, with black fur and red eyes stalked around the small group. He knocked out two of the humans and was ready to attack a teenage werewolf with gold eyes and dark hair. Calla ripped the arrows from her back and howled to signal that a reinforcement has arrived. She ran down the hill and charged head first into the larger werewolf. From his size, Calla knew he was an Alpha werewolf. “Another werewolf?” questioned the male teen werewolf. “Where did she come from?” asked the older werewolf, who was a few feet away, slowly healing from a bullet wound. The Alpha stalked toward Calla, who snarled. She lunged at the Alpha, but he caught her mid jump and threw her across the desolate trail. Calla skidded to a stop next to the older werewolf with jet black hair. The Alpha discarded her and went back to his old fight. He knocked over the teenage werewolf and quickly shifted to human form. He appeared behind the female hunter and broke her arm. The female hunter was then thrown onto the porch of the burned down house and dragged inside. “No!” screamed the teenage girl with long, dark hair. She ran into the house, only to have witnessed the Alpha kill her aunt, by slitting her throat with his claws. Outside Calla regained consciousness, she looked around and sat up slowly. “You alright?” asked the older male werewolf next to her. Calla nodded her head, making some leave fall out of her blonde hair. “What the hell just happened?” The other werewolf looked at the burned down house ahead, “Revenge.” he said, standing up. Calla followed suit and brushed off the leaves from her body. Her red sweater was torn and so were her jeans. “What do we do?” she asked. The older werewolf turned to her and shifted. “We kill him.” he growled. Calla nodded. “Need any help?” The older werewolf looked at her, “If you want.” Calla shifted into her werewolf form and smirked. She and the other werewolf entered the house from the side. The other teen werewolf was already there, growling at the Alpha. The Alpha glanced at all three werewolves and growled. A fight ensured a second later. The two male werewolves attacked first and Calla followed the elder one, flanking him. Calla jumped on the Alpha’s back and growled. The Alpha grabbed her wrists and threw Calla over the banister. Calla jumped back into the fight but was thrown back when the older werewolf was thrown into her, knocking him out. Calla shook off her wave of dizziness just in time to see the Alpha shift back into his werewolf form. His eyes blazed red with anger as he threw the teenage male werewolf through a window. The teenage, she-wolf followed the Alpha through the window and jumped on his back. The Alpha reared back and threw Calla off his back and right into a tree. Calla grunted and yelped as her body was thrown into the tree. Her vision slowly clouded but she fought hard to see what was going on. The last thing she saw was headlights pulling up and the Alpha werewolf erupting into flames. Calla moaned as she regained consciousness. She looked around her and noticed she wasn’t outside. “Where am I?” she asked aloud. “You‘re safe now.” came a voice from the shadows. Calla looked towards the direction the voice was coming from. She saw a faint glow of red eyes and jumped. A man around his twenties emerged from the shadows, chuckling. “You don‘t need to be scared.” he said. “My name‘s Derek. Derek Hale.” “I‘m Calla. Calla Wright.” Calla replied, sitting up. She looked around and deduced she must be inside the house from earlier. Derek sat on the bed and stared at Calla. “What are you doing here? How did you find us?” Calla sighed. “My mom and I were…” she gasped as her memories of the hunters chasing her and Rose played back in her mind. She remembered the sounds and her mother’s death. And the pain from the arrows she was hit with. “You two were what?” Derek asked, snapping Calla back to reality. Calla looked at him. “We were being chased by hunters.” she answered. “After my mother was killed, I just kept running. Then I caught the scent of other werewolves and followed it. That scent led me to that fight, to you.” she looked into Derek’s eyes. “So, you‘re alone.” Derek said. Calla nodded. “My mother‘s dead and she was the only family I had.” “What about your dad?” Derek asked. Calla went silent. “That‘s complicated.” Before she or Derek could say anything else, they both heard the front door open and the scent of a human filled the air. “I‘ll take care of that.” Derek said, getting off the bed. Before he exited the room he turned back to Calla, “Get some rest. Feel free to stay as long as you need to. And if you need a pack, just stick around Beacon Hills.” Calla smiled. “You mean to say that I‘m welcome to join yours? Since you‘re an Alpha and all.” Derek raised and eyebrow. “Rest and recover. We‘ll talk more later.” he left the room and went downstairs. Calla smiled and watched Derek leave. She laid back and sighed. Calla closed her eyes and sleep overwhelmed her. To Be Continued... ::::::::::::::::::: Chapter2: My New Life Category:Fanfiction